O Diário de Buffy II Hope or Trick?
by Hannigirl
Summary: Continuação do: Diário de Buffy Faith Hope and Trick
1. Chapter 1

**O Diário de Buffy II**

Hope or trick?

Faith joga seu casaco em cima da cama e cai por cima dele.

F- Porra

A morena sussurra com algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela se levanta e liga a TV. Na Mtv passam clipes antigos e começa a tocar uma musica:

''_It Must have been love but is over now, it was all that I wanted but I lost it somehow (deve ter sido amor mas agora acabou, era tudo que eu queria, e agora estou vivendo sem) ''_

F- Nem mesmo a TV me deixa em paz. Melhor eu ir embora. Essa cidade nunca me pertenceu mesmo.

Faith se levanta e pega suas roupas do armário jogando-as em cima da cama. Logo ela escuta um barulho na porta.

F- Ela veio? Será que ela veio?

A morena abre a porta desesperadamente.

F- Você?

Angel estava diante da porta.

A- Má hora?

F- Péssima hora. O que veio fazer aqui?

A- Quero saber se Buffy está com você.

F- Não! E porque estaria?

A- Bom, ela passa a maior parte do tempo com você, imaginei que...

F- Não imagine demais, vamp! Ela não está aqui e nem eu estarei mais.

A- Pra onde pretende ir?

F- Não interessa.

Angel se aproxima mais da porta e observa Faith fazer as malas.

A- Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

F- Escuta, qual é a sua hein? Não está vendo que estou ocupada?

A- Você a ama não é?

Faith olha assustada para o vampiro.

A- È o único motivo pra me odiar tanto

F- Não odeio você! Sou uma caçadora, é normal não gostar da sua raça.

A- Sou diferente.

F- Que seja.

A- Se a ama, porque vai embora?

F- Angel, não é uma boa hora pra tirar sarro de mim

A- De maneira alguma, eu estou falando sério. Sei que Buffy tem sentimentos por você, ela me deixou de lado por um tempo.

F- Vocês vão ter todo tempo do mundo de agora em diante. Buffy não me ama, ela ama você!

A- Ela pode me amar, mas eu nunca vou completá-la. Acima de tudo, quero vê-la feliz.

Angel dar meia volta na porta.

A- E por acaso, eu estou indo embora pra Los Angeles. Queria avisá-la, mas acho que fica pra outra hora. Boa noite, Faith.

O vampiro desaparece na estrada.

F- Então seremos dois nessa estrada vazia! Sem ela...

Faith fecha a porta. Logo ela percebe alguém empurrando a porta e olha para o lado de fora. Era Buffy.

B- Não fecha agora.

A morena a observava tremula.

F- Desculpa, não sabia que você viria.

B- Nem eu.

Buffy observa a cama cheia de roupas e uma mala ao lado

B- Vai me deixar de novo?

F- Não há nada aqui pra mim B.

B- Quando as coisas ficam difíceis, você apenas arruma a mala e tenta ir embora. Porque não enfrenta em vez de fugir? Você é uma caçadora ou não?

F-Não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

B- Aja como uma adulta, Faith! Acima de tudo, aja como uma caçadora e não como uma presa fugindo da armadilha.

F- Como você quer que eu aja?

Faith grita com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas

F- Eu já disse tudo que eu queria dizer, mas não vou agüentar as conseqüências! Eu não vou agüentar o seu olhar de indiferença diante dos meus sentimentos. Não vou agüentar você dizer que me ama de uma maneira diferente da que eu sinto! Eu já sei o que vai acontecer e não quero ficar aqui pra ver!

Buffy cruzava os braços e continuava irredutível

B- Pare de chorar, Faith. Se você sabe o que vai acontecer, então lute!

F- Lutar? Isso não é uma batalha, Buffy!

B- Claro que é! Uma batalha com seus próprios sentimentos. Admita a dor em você! Admita o que sente e pare de fugir de tudo isso.

F- Eu não vou agüentar!

Faith se ajoelha no chão chorando. Buffy descruza os braços e a abraça. A morena chora no ombro de Buffy, soluçando.

F- Buffy!Não faz isso comigo...

B- Eu não vou te abandonar, nem muito menos ficar indiferente com você!

F- Eu não quero que você mude!

B- Eu não vou mudar Faith!

Faith para de chorar e limpa o rosto com o braço.

B- Vamos, deixa eu te levar pra casa!

Buffy pega a mala de Faith e a leva pra sua casa.

B- Você não vai mais ficar naquele hotel imundo. Ficará aqui comigo, minha mãe vai gostar da idéia.

Faith olhou para a caçadora com um olhar de reprovação

B- Não ouse a dizer não! Agora vá tomar um banho, já eu subo pra falar com você.

Faith sobe as escadas num semblante cansado. Willow surge da cozinha com um copo fumegante de café.

W- Vai precisar disso.

B- Obrigada Wills.

W- Como foi com ela?

B- Ainda vamos conversar. Ela estava preste a fugir de novo.

W- Bom, já sabe o que vai fazer?

B- Sinceramente, não. Ela não está bem, pedi que tomasse um banho, esfriasse a cabeça pra podermos nos falar direto

W- Qualquer que seja sua decisão, Buffy, apenas siga seu coração.

B- Pode deixar minha amiga.

W- Bom, vou indo! Espero que fique tudo bem. Me ligue se precisar de algo!

B- Obrigada Willow! Amo muito você!

W- Eu também, Buffy!

A ruiva vai embora. Buffy fecha a porta e sobe as escadas. Ela entra no quarto devagar e ver Faith enrolada na toalha sentada na cama.

B- Posso entrar?

F-Claro.

Buffy senta ao lado da caçadora.

F- Eu sou uma piada, não é?

B- Não precisa disso comigo, eu já te conheço.

F- Nunca ninguém me conheceu assim. È uma pena, logo você saber exatamente quem sou por traz de toda essa minha fachada. Isso não é bom.

B- Eu não vejo por esse lado! Descobrir você foi uma experiência maravilhosa.

F- Pra mim continua sendo difícil... afinal, eu sempre fui boa em ser vilã! Fico mais sexy.

B- Haha, Faithy... independente disso, você é sexy.

F- Você acha?

B- Você sabe que é.

Faith sorri confiante para a loira

F- È, não dar pra negar! Eu sou sim.

B- É assim que gosto de você!Esse sorriso, esse seu olhar malicioso. Essa é a Faith que eu conheço, certo?

F- È! Nada de Faith boazinha, missy!

Buffy olha para a morena um pouco mais seriamente. Faith corresponde o olhar com um pouco de receio. Logo desvia rapidamente o olhar para o chão. Buffy levanta o rosto da morena com a ponta dos dedos

B- Hey... olha pra mim.

F- Eu não consigo fazer contato visual com você por muito tempo, ou fico louca pra te beijar...

Buffy silencia

F- Desculpa por isso... eu

B- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei como você se sente, lembra?

F- Não esqueci ainda um minuto.

B- Nem eu...

As duas permanecem em silêncio.

F- Bom, melhor eu tirar essa toalha e por uma roupa

Buffy imediatamente segura a morena pelo braço, impedindo-a de levantar da cama.

B- Tem certeza que precisa?

Faith olha para a loira com a boca entreaberta, não acreditando naquelas palavras.

F- Não brinca assim comigo, B! Golpe baixo.

B- Não quero brincar com você! Eu quero saber o que realmente sinto!

F- Não é assim que vai saber. Leva tempo.

B- Você está me dando um fora?

F- Não, B! Eu só acho que transar comigo não vai ajudar em nada. Isso poderia estragar tudo.

B- Então você não me quer?

Faith olha profundamente nos olhos da caçadora.

F- Buffy, eu desejo você de todas as formas, em todas as ocasiões. Eu não consigo esconder a vontade que tenho de te beijar toda, de...

Buffy não deixa Faith terminar sua frase

B-... então tira essa toalha e faz amor comigo.

Faith fecha os olhos, morde os lábios e respira fundo

F- Eu esperei muito pra ouvir isso. Mas não posso.. eu seria apenas um teste pra você.

B- Eu realmente não te entendo! Você diz que me quer tanto e recusa assim? Quer saber, Faith? Vá a merda!

Buffy sai do quarto batendo a porta.

F- Esse não é o seu quarto? Eu que devia sair!

B- Tem razão, dar o fora!

Faith vai para fora do quarto ainda de toalha. Enquanto isso, Joyce chega em casa.

J- Faith querida! O que faz ai fora só de toalha?

F- Dona Joyce, eu estava tomando banho e esqueci o xampu! Estava pedindo a Buffy... Buffy!!!!! Me dar o xampu!!

B- Vai tomar naquele lugar!

Joyce franze a testa não entendendo.

F- Nós tivemos um desentendimento por causa de umas roupas!

J- Humm espero que fique tudo bem. Vai dormir aqui?

F- Sim

J- Sinta-se em casa então. Vou dormir agora. Boa noite.

F- Heheh, boa noite... Buffy abre essa porta agora! Me dar uma roupa!

Buffy abre uma brechinha da porta e joga uma camiseta para fora do quarto.

B- Você vai dormir no sofá!

F- Tudo bem, raivosinha!

Faith troca de roupa ali mesmo e desce para o sofá.

'' **Reabrindo o diário. Ainda não entendo o que se passa na cabeça da Faith. Achei que a entendia, mas tudo ficou mais confuso. Será que depois de tudo ela percebeu que não era isso que ela sentia? Não sei qual é a dela, mas tenho certeza que com o tempo que passaremos juntas, vamos descobrir. Ahh que tédio. São duas da manhã e nada de sono.**

Buffy desce as escadas devagar.

''**Olha pra ela, tão indefesa, tão linda, dormindo no meu sofá. Será que fui muito dura com ela?''**

A caçadora se aproxima mais um pouco da sala e percebe que Faith dormia sem cobertor.

''**Ahh merda, eu nem tive coragem de trazer um cobertor pra ela... melhor pegar um. Não não, melhor levá-la pra o quarto, esse sofá não deve ser bom pra dormir.''**

F- B?

B- Faith, desculpa ter te acordado! Percebi que você estava sem cobertor.

F- Estou um pouco sem sono.

B- Então somos duas. Quer subir?

F- Não devo dormir no sofá?

B- Ahh, Faith, desculpa pela minha atitude, eu...

F- Tudo bem, ê pode não entender agora, mas...

B- Eu sei. Não tenho pressa

''**Claro que tenho!''**

F- Então está tudo bem?

B- Sim. Vamos dormir então!

**Eu tenho que parar de encher a cabeça de bobagem e deixar o tempo se encarregar de explicar. Assim vou ficar chateada com a Faith toda hora e não é isso que ela merece. Mas será verdade tudo que ela fala? Será que ela não me enganou? Faith, hope or trick?**

B- Desculpa ter te dado essa blusa, você quer trocar de roupa?

F- Não, B! Eu até gostei dessa aqui!

Faith puxa um pouco a blusa para ler o que tem escrito. A blusa branca, um pouco desbotada, deixava transparecer os seios da morena. Buffy ficava vermelha ao presenciar aquela cena.

F- Action Factory! Combina comigo, não?

B- È!Você é uma fábrica de ação.... e de problemas!

F- Você é uma fábrica de reclamações!

B- Você não vai me deixar dormir, vai?

F- Só se você me deixar dormir!

B- Tudo bem, apaga a luz no três e vamos dormir!

F- Ta! Um, dois, três!

Faith apaga a luz e puxa um pouco do edredom para si.

**È a primeira vez que durmo na cama com Faith. Eu sei que ela não faria nada, mas não sei se isso me incomoda ou me agrada. Pra ser bem sincera, incomoda um pouco. Preferia a Faith me desejando hardly sem eu saber, do que eu sabendo o quanto ela me deseja mas sem vê-la demonstrar! As coisas mudam tão rapidamente.**

F- B?

B- Oi

F- Me dar mais um pouco do edredom, ta frio pacas!

B-Ahh, claro.

Buffy dar metade do seu edredom para Faith.

F- Você não está com frio?

B- Sim.

F- C'mon B,você me deu a metade do seu edredom, ahh não! Melhor pegar um pra mim e te deixar com esse.

B- Faith, eu faria isso se pudesse, mas estão todos lavados.

F- Ahh... então teremos que dormir mais perto.

Buffy olhava para a silhueta da caçadora naquela escuridão amenizada apenas pela pouca luz da janela.

B- Por mim tudo bem.

Faith então aproximou-se de Buffy em um suave toque de seus corpos.

F- Agora já dar pra nós duas!

B- È.

**Naquele momento em que Faith se encostou em mim, eu senti seu corpo muito quente, exatamente como no dia em que eu estava em sua casa cuidando dela. Até achei que era febre, mas ela mesma negou.**

B- Tem certeza que está com frio?

F- Porque? Acha que fiz isso só pra ficar mais perto de você?

B- E porque não?

F- Eu não me torturaria desse jeito.

**Mau sabe ela que com essa maneira estranha de agir, quem está sofrendo tortura sou eu! Se contenha Buffy! Paciência....**


	2. Chapter 2

NO DIA SEGUINTE

B- Acordando mocinha!

F- Qual é, B!Eu só acordo depois do meio dia

Faith se mexia na cama com os olhos ainda fechados

B- Ahh adivinha?Você está na minha casa agora e vai seguir minhas regras.

F- Eu não pedi pra vir!

**È, ela não pediu! E agora?**

B- Mas... mas...

F- Ta bom, B. Me dar mais cinco minutos ok?

B- Tá! Vou adiantar o café enquanto isso.

Buffy desce as escadas e encontra Joyce fazendo uma bela mesa de café da manhã.

B- Isso tudo porque Faith veio dormir aqui? Você nunca fez um café tão bonito pra mim!

J- Não seja boba, Buffy! Gosto muito de Faith e ela nunca dormiu aqui! Não custa nada ser gentil.

**Ainda bem que ela gosta muito, pois preciso contar que Faith ficará aqui por tempo indeterminado.**

J- Falando nisso, onde está nossa hospede?

B- Ainda se adaptando as novas regras da casa.

J- Dorminhoca hein?

B- Mãe, eu preciso dizer uma coisa importante pra senhora.

F- Sim, filha.

B- A Faith foi despejada do hotel onde ela estava e... eu queria saber se ela poderia ficar por uns tempos.

Joyce faz uma cara de preocupação

**Isso não é um bom sinal!Ela não vai deixar!**

J- Despejaram ela? Que povo imundo! È claro que ela ficará aqui, filha. Como ela está se sentindo?

**Imprevisível, porem ao meu favor. Não questionarei minha mãe. Ahh, claro, eu fico com ciúmes sim.**

B- Está tão bem que dormiu feito uma pedra.

F- Bom dia.

J- Faith, querida, sente aqui!

F- Nossa, que bela mesa de café vocês tem. Se eu soubesse, viria aqui toda manhã.

J- Muito gentil da sua parte. Espero que você goste de ficar em nossa casa. E não se preocupe,pode ficar o quanto quiser, seria uma ótima companhia pra Buffy.

F- Hã?

Faith olha pra Buffy não compreendendo.

B- Pois é, Faith! Agora que você foi despejada, e está muito triste,a mamãe concordou!

F- Ahh, claro! Eu fui despejada, foi! Obrigada por me receber aqui dona Joyce.

J- Bom meninas tomem seu café, pois preciso ir trabalhar. Muitas obras novas chegaram hoje e não poderei almoçar em casa. Tem comida na geladeira. Comportem-se!

B- Thau mãe! Amo você!

F- Bom trabalho!

Joyce sai para trabalhar. Buffy suspira aliviada.

B- Ufa! Ainda bem que ela gosta de você.

F- Toda mãe sabe.

B- Toda mãe sabe o que?

F- Toda mãe sabe quando alguém ama sua filha de verdade. Ela confia em mim pois ver o quando gosto de você.

B- á mesmo que gosta, hein?

Buffy dar uma bela mordida numa panqueca. Faith a olha sorrindo.

F- Você fica linda quando acorda.

B- Fico? Angel disse que eu parecia uma...

**Ahh que droga, acho que falei besteira**

Buffy poe a panqueca de volta no prato com um ar de arrependimento

F- Relaxa Buffy, você pode falar do Angel o quanto quiser.

B- Ueh, você não se incomoda? Não sente ciúmes?

F- Não.

Faith parecia despreocupada ao comer seu cereal com leite.

**Mas que coisa é essa? Ela não deveria sentir ciúmes de mim? Acho que ela é phd na arte de me confundir. **

F- Me passa o açúcar, B.

B- Pois não. Ahh, como eu ia dizendo, o Angel dizia que eu parecia uma... princesa virgem das terras gaulesas.

F- Você tirou isso de onde? Da Xena?

B- Ele disse!

F- Corta essa.

B- Você acabou de dizer que fico linda!

F- Mas não como uma princesa gaulesa virgem! Aliás, se eu acordasse ao lado de uma princesa gaulesa, ela definitivamente não seria virgem hahahahahahahahaha.

Faith ria a ponto de por as mãos na barriga de dor. Buffy a observava com um olhar de pouco descaso.

B-Que ridícula você é!

F- Haha, ahh, B.. você me faz ganhar o dia.

Buffy começava a observar o sorriso de Faith, seu olhar misterioso, sua maneira de pegar nos objetos. Começava a reparar no modo em que ela fazia seus movimentos, de um jeito despojado e ao mesmo tempo, cuidadoso.

F- Nunca ri tanto!.

B- Faith, você precisa mesmo usar calças de couro pela manhã?

F- Desculpa, B, mas eu tenho poucas roupas e a maioria é pra sair.

B- Vem cá, deixa eu te emprestar umas mais confortáveis.

As duas sobem para o quarto de Buffy. Ela abre seu guarda roupa empolgada.

B- Tharam!! Pode escolher

F- Nossa, B, quanta roupa legal você tem!

B- Próxima semana fico de férias do colégio, então podemos sair bastante e você poderá usá-las.

F- Wow, B eu vou adorar.

Faith senta na cama segurando uma blusa a qual gostou. Ela olha para Buffy com um belo e sincero sorriso.

F- Nunca ninguém dividiu nada comigo

B- Agora vamos dividir tudo, não é legal? Escolhe uma roupa de ficar em casa mesmo, vamos ver uns filmes, vou chamar a scooby gang,q vc você acha?

F- Supha Dupha!

B- Enquanto ligo para o pessoal você troca de já!

F- Ta bom.

Buffy desce e vai ao telefone.

B- Alô? Wills?

W-# Buffy, e ai? #

B- Wills,eu to ligando pra te convidar, e claro, convidar o Oz também para vir aqui em casa hoje. Vamos ver uns filmes, comer pipoca, você sabe.

W- #Acho ótimo,Buffy, eu vou sim.#

B- Você pode avisar ao Xander por mim? Tenho que arrumar as coisas por aqui.

W- #Ta bom, mas… tem um problema.#

B- O que?

W-#O Oz não vai poder vir.#

B- Ele ta doente? Vai ficar na jaula hoje? Mas nem é lua chei…

W- #A gente terminou.#

B- Nossa, Willow. Faz tempo isso?

W-#Uma semana, mas eu não quis te preocupar.#

**Eu nunca vou me perdoa por ter abandonado meus amigos assim. Me sinto péssima ao saber noticias da minha melhor amiga uma semana depois….**

B- Eu sou uma merda de amiga mesmo

W- Buffy,não se culpe. Eu ainda não estava preparada da pra te contar.

B- Ahh…

**Isso me deixou aliviada…**

B- Então você conversa comigo direitinho quando vier, ta bom? Esses assuntos são melhores pessoalmente.

W- Tudo bem. Vou ligar para Xander.

B- Ótimo, te vejo mais tarde!

W- Okye Dokye.

**Oba, agora só falta chamar a Faith, fazer umas pipocas e…**

Buffy abre a porta do quarto e se depara com Faith usando um short de lycra vermelho incrivelmente curto e uma blusa folgada camuflada.

**E o premio ''roupinha de putinha'' do ano vai para…**

F- Bom, você disse que era pra eu ficar a vontade, escolhi uma roupinha confortável.

B- È… bem confortável mesmo…

F- Não gostou? Ahh, aquelas calças já estavam virando uma segunda pele. Como é bom usa lycra. E ai, ligou pra Willow?

Faith começava a passar as mãos no short, esticando-o. Buffy a observava discretamente, as curvas, aquele short torneando as pernas definidas da caçadora, a blusa um pouco folgada, mas ainda transparecendo seus seios.

F- Buffy, você me escutou?

B- Ahh!, Eu… eu liguei sim. Ponha um sutiã, pelo amor de deus.

**Sempre tão provocante. Pensa que não sei qual é a dela usando aquela roupa. Ela não muda mesmo….**

Tempos depois, Willow e Xander chegam.

X- Buff! Quanto tempo hein? Já estava com saudades de vir aqui!

B- Eu também senti sua falta, entra ai!

W- Buffy,eu trouxe amendoim.

F- Hmm, combina perfeitamente com cerveja, red.

B- Quem disse que vamos beber?

F- Você continua careta

B- E você continua puta.

F-Que?

B- Nada, pôe o amendoim na sala, por favor, Faith.

X- Então, o que vamos assistir hoje?

W- Eu trouxe um filme bom,se chama Thirteen. È sobre duas meninas que.. ahh vocês vão ver.

X- Eu sento na poltrona!!!

W- Eu sento no tapete, perto da comida!

B-Eu sento no sofá, pra variar.

F- E eu devo sentar num pau, já que sou uma puta!

X- Opa...

B- XANDER!

X- Desculpa!

F- È, parece que só tem você, Xander.

B- Faith, cala a boca e senta aqui! Deixa de ser sentida. Falei aquilo por causa desses seus trajes minúsculos!

X- Eu gostei.

Buffy olhou para seu amigo com um olhar fulminante

X-Opa, num ta mais aqui quem falou...

Faith se senta e põe a vasilha com amendoim entre as pernas. A morena chega perto de Buffy e cochicha em seu ouvido

F- Adorei o seu ciúme...

B- Quem disse que...

W- Shhh, vai começar o filme! Vocês duas, chega hein!

**  
Ciúme? Ciúme o cacete, eu só acho que as pessoas deviam ter bom senso com suas roupas e...esse shortinho vermelho de lycra eu usei quando tinha 14 anos!**

Faith mastigava silenciosamente o amendoim. Colocava em sua boca punhados generosos e parecia muito concentrada no filme. Buffy, ao contrário dela, só conseguia se concentrar nos movimentos da morena.

**Como uma pessoa pode por tanto amendoim assim na boca?**

B- Cuidado pra não morrer entalada.

F- Ahh, desculpa, você também quer né?

B- Queria, mas acho que você já comeu tudo!

F-Ainda tem bastante... pega.

Buffy olha para a vasilha de amendoim, bem posicionada entre as pernas de Faith. Ela tenta mas não consegue desviar a atenção daquele short curtinho e colado, observando cada pequena forma que detalhava o corpo da caçadora.

F- Pega, B!

B- Ahh... pode me passar a vasilha por favor?

Faith olha pra Buffy com um olhar malicioso e a entrega o amendoim. Ela começou a comer um de cada vez, mas logo colocava um punhado na boca.

B- Nossa, é gostoso mesmo!

F- Cuidado,B... amendoim é afrodisíaco.

B- Cala a boca, e presta atenção no filme!

W- Essa parte é legal!

X- Como assim, você já viu?

W- No trailer!

No filme as duas garotas se beijavam.

F- Uhhh...faz tempo que não beijo gostoso assim... sacanagem trazer um filme desses, Willow.

W- Eu achei legal.

X- Achou, foi? Não sabia que você curtia

W- Nem eu sabia.

Todos ficaram em silêncio com a pequena confissão de Willow.

F- Daria tudo por um beijo assim, suave, delicado e ao mesmo tempo pervertido.

B- Ai, você e seus comentários.

F- E como sempre, eles te incomodam.

B- Incomodam qualquer pessoa.

W-A mim não

X- Nem a mim!

B- Ai, que amigos vocês são, hein!

X- Desculpa,Buff, mas acho que você tem que soltar mais.

W-È, todo mundo gosta de falar um pouco de sexo

B- Eu não gosto. Caso vocês saibam, eu não tenho muitas boas lembranças com isso.

F- Não tem problema, eu te ajudo a construir umas boas, heheheh.

W- Hahaha, Faith, você e suas respostas!

X- Boa boa!

Buffy estava extremamente desconcertada

B- Ai, eu vou pegar mais pipoca!

**Que merda, ta todo mundo com a macaca hoje. Até meus amigos estão pegando a onda da Faith.**

F- Guys, eu vou conversar com a Buffy rapidinho.

W- Vai lá, Faith.

X- Trás mais amendoim também!

F- Hey, B... desculpa se te envergonhei na frente dos seus amigos.

B- Tudo bem, já estou acostumada com essas situações.

F- Se realmente te incomoda eu juro que vou parar.

B- Faith, já disse que to legal.

F- Não entendo porque meu comentário te deixou tão mexida.

Faith deu meia volta e se posicionou atrás da caçadora, suspirando em seu ouvido:

F- Talvez por que tenha te lembrado aquele beijo maravilhoso que a gente deu naquele dia...

B- Eu estava bêbada, Faith! Caso você não saiba, até meu sangue cheirava a álcool!

F- Mas tenho certeza que você lembra... nunca vou esquecer a sensação da sua língua, bem devagar, passeando na minha boca...

B- PARA!

Buffy parecia nervosa. Faith pegou uma vasilha de amendoim e levou pra sala, sem dizer mais nada.

**Merda, porque ela faz isso? Porque ela sempre tem que me fazer sentir coisas que eu não admito em mim? Com ela é tudo tão malicioso, sexual..eu não sou assim, eu simplesmente não faço esse tipo. Ela deveria ter topado transar comigo e acabar com essa palhaçada. **

W- Buffy, eu e Xander estávamos lembrando daqueles dias em que matamos uns vampiros juntos nas nossas primeiras caçadas, você lembra como eu era ágil?

X- Qual é, eu era bem mais ágil que ela, não era Buffy? Peguei o jeito mais rápido!

B- Ambos eram muito bons!

Willow e Xander pareciam entretidos em sua conversa, mas Buffy e Faith estavam imóveis no sofá.

B- Desculpa ter sido grosseira.

F- Eu sou uma idiota.

B- Não, não é. Eu ainda não me acostumei com essa sua maneira de agir...de tentar me provocar. Às vezes fica difícil te compreender.

F- Acho que não posso ser mais clara do que já sou.

B- Escuta, porque você me provoca?

F- Porque eu te quero

B- E porque ontem você não...

F- Porque eu quero que aconteça naturalmente.

B- Eu posso fazer agora com você, vamos?

F- Buffy, eu sei que você quer acabar logo com isso porque não agüenta minhas provocações e não sabe conviver com elas.

B- Exatamente, você acertou. Eu quero acabar logo com isso.

F- Vai por mim, B... você ia arruinar tudo que construímos até agora.

B- Quanta burocracia por uma transa.

F- Acha que é só isso que eu quero? Se fosse isso eu já teria o feito e ido embora dessa cidade.

Faith pega mais um punhado de amendoim e vai para o corredor

F- Eu vou lavar a mão, volto já.

**Quer saber de uma coisa? ta na hora dela abrir o jogo e parar de me enganar!**

Buffy levanta-se do sofá e vai até o banheiro do corredor. Põe a mão no vão da porta e olha para Faith desafiadoramente

B- Eu acho que você ta me enrolando!

F- Como assim?

B- Não acha que a sua brincadeira foi longe demais? Aposto que já esqueceu que um dia me quis e agora está apenas me enrolando até a gente esquecer essa historia.

F- Você acha que eu não te quero?

B- Você pode mentir, se quiser. È ótima nisso.

F- Posso provar.

**Ahh. Agora eu pego ela na mentira! Faith nunca me enganou,ela cansou dessa brincadeirinha, quero ver como ela se sai!**

F- Você topa?

B-Claro,mas fique sabendo que não adianta me beijar ou me dizer pornografia, Faith... isso você pode fazer com qualquer pessoa.

F- Mas nenhuma pessoa me deixa assim...

Faith põe a mão de Buffy por debaixo de sua calcinha. Buffy fica imóvel, apenas sentindo a mão da morena guiando-a.

**Meu deus, como ela está... noossa...**

F- Hmmm,Bu-ffy... agora, ahhh, você....

Faith mal conseguia falar,sem fôlego, ao sentir as mãos de Buffy tocando-a pela primeira vez.

F-... você acredita em mim?

Ela retira a mão da loira e senta no vaso, quase exausta.

Buffy estava incrivelmente sem jeito, não sabia o que fazer. De repente Willow aparece no corredor

W- Está tudo bem ai?

Buffy logo limpa suas mãos na própria roupa

B- Sim, sim, estamos apenas... lavando as mãos

W-Ahh então ta! È que eu queria falar com você um pouquinho...

B- Claro Wills. Me encontra daqui a pouco na cozinha, ta?

W- Ta bom.

Buffy volta a olhar pra Faith, mas não consegue dizer uma palavra.

F- Agora que já te dei uma prova, me deixa um pouco sozinha, eu preciso.

Buffy sai do corredor sem dizer uma palavra, e vai para a cozinha.

W- Buffy, você ta bem? Que cara é essa,ta pálida?

B- Ahh, nada, eu... eu prefiro não falar sobre isso.

W- Tudo bem.

B- Então, me fala direito aquela historia do Oz.

W- Pois é, eu resolvi acabar. Acho que ele estava gostando de outra, uma lobisoa.

B- Ahh, Willow, isso é péssimo...

W- Não, não é. Acontece que eu também estou gostando de alguém.

B- Serio?

W- Muito sério... mas é de uma garota.

B-Ai meu deus.

W- Você não vai me odiar por isso, né?

B- Claro Willow, porque eu faria isso Willow? Você é minha melhor amiga, Willow!

W- Buffy, porque você ta repetindo meu nome assim?

B- Desculpa,eu to bem nervosa...

W- A Faith te machucou?

B- Não... ela... ela só me provocou de novo.

W- Persistente ela, hein!

B- Ela meteu minha mão dentro da calcinha dela!

W-WOW!!!

Willow dar um pequeno pulinho de susto na cadeira

B- Shh, fala baixo...

W- Tudo bem, mas... e como foi isso?

B- Willow, ela estava tão molhada... parecia que, nossa, nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ficar naquele estado... eu nem sabia o que fazer, eu só sentia e sentia...

W- Hmm, deve ter sido bom senti-la assim né?

**È impressão minha ou eu agora tenho uma melhor amiga lésbica a qual vou partilhar meus segredos quase lésbicos? Willow é uma amiga tão perfeita a ponto de me acompanhar até nos momentos homossexuais da vida....**

B- Eu não sei se foi bom, se foi estranho, mas eu sei que ela não ta de brincadeira!

W- Imagina o que ela deve está fazendo agora no banheiro...

B- Ela gemia tanto, ficava sem ar, parecia que queria me sentir tocando-a mais que tudo nessa vida.

W- Ai Buffy, assim eu entro no clima!

B-Mas conta, quem é essa garota?

W- Se chama Tara e está num grupo wicca que comecei a freqüentar. Mal posso esperar pra apresentá-la a todo mundo.

B- Vocês já....

W- Sim, noite passada... foi maravilhoso,Buffy. Nunca me senti tão completa na vida.

B- Ahh Wills, que bom!

X- Conversa de garotas?

Xander entra na cozinha de mansinho.

B- È, mas acho que já terminamos, né Willow?

W- É verdade... bom, está ficando tarde, vamos Xander?

X- Vamos sim. Buff, foi ótimo nos reunirmos hoje. Podemos fazer de novo?

B-Claro que sim! Nas férias então, vai ser ótimo pra todos nós.

X- Bem lembrado, próxima semana estamos de ferias!

Buffy se aproxima de Willow ao deixá-la na porta

B- Quando pretende contar pra Xander?

W- Estou ainda um pouco apreensiva, mas logo contarei!

B-Não se esqueça de apresentá-la a nós!

W- Não se preocupe, mal posso esperar! Tchau, Buffy!

B- Tchau Willow,tchau Xander, até amanhã no colégio!

Buffy fecha a porta e inclina sua cabeça sobre a parede

B-Meu Deus, que dia...

F- Buffy, se precisar de mim...

Buffy toma um susto com a voz da caçadora vindo da escada

F- ...estou lá em cima, vou tomar um banho.

B- T-ta bom, eu vou arrumar as coisas por aqui.

**Eu mau consigo olhar na cara dela.**


	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto isso, Joyce chegava do trabalho.

B- Oi mãe, chegou mais cedo!

J- Sim, mas infelizmente tenho compromisso mais não está podendo dar atenção a você e a Faith. Ela está bem?

B- Sim, mãe, está.

J- Ahh, a galeria me deixa quadros pra levar e obras de arte pra expor...

B- Então é bom se apressar.

J- Nossa, como a casa está desarrumada

B- Willow e Xander estiveram aqui. Vimos filmes.

J- Ahh, que pena eu não ter participado!

B- Vão ter outras vezes.

J- Bom, eu vou subir e trocar de roupa. Se precisar me chame.

B- Ta...

Buffy termina de limpar a sala e sobe a escada pensativa. Ela entra em seu quarto e sente o cheiro do seu sabonete. A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta. Ela se aproxima, encosta-se no vão da porta sem olhar para dentro.

B- Quando acabar me avisa.

F- Entra aqui!

B- Ahh, não, tudo bem, eu espero aqui fora.

F- Calma B, eu tô enfiada na banheira, você não vai ver nada alem de muita espuma.

Buffy dar uma leve espiadinha e percebe que Faith falava a verdade. Ela entrou timidamente e encostou-se na pia.

F- Eu queria mesmo falar com você.

B-Eu também.

F- Quer começar?

B- Sabemos que é o mesmo assunto, não é?

F- Então.

B- Eu fiquei bastante chocada com a sua atitude...

F- Desculpe por isso. Acho que eu fui muito direta.

B- Foi! Bastante!

Buffy falava com ênfase.

B- Mas pra você deve ter sido bom, pela cara que você fez.

Faith começa a rir consigo mesma.

F- È. Como você se sentiria se a pessoa que você mais deseja te tocasse?

B- Você me forçou, Faith!

F- Não, eu apenas pus sua mão. Você continuou!

B- Eu não fiz nada disso!

Faith dar um risinho irônico

B- Não me faça essa cara, você sabe que eu estava chocada, não pude fazer nada alem de permanecer imóvel!

F- Se não quisesse me sentir, então teria tirado a mão. Mas eu que o fiz!

Faith se levanta da banheira e toma uma ducha. Buffy cobre os olhos e imediatamente vira de costas.

F- Escuta B, que vergonha é essa que você tem de me ver despida?

B-Eu não to afim dever você pelada, que saco! Você faz questão de armar situações pra que isso aconteça.

F- Não é verdade, as coisas apenas caminham pra isso.

B- Que?

F- É o acaso.

B- O acaso que você planeja né?

Faith pega a toalha e se enrola.

F- Ta bom, já que tem tanta vergonha, sai daí que vou me trocar!

B- Ta! O que vai vestir?

F- Calças de couro.

B-Você vai sair? Ou cansou do conforto?

F-Vou sair.

Buffy franze a testa sem entender

B- Pra onde?

F- Caçar. Ou esqueceu quê somos caçadoras?

**Por um momento sim**

B-Não.

F-Então. Vai querer ir também?

B-Vou.

**Na verdade eu preferia ficar aqui conversando bobagens com ela. Mas essa é a Faith, de uma hora pra outra ela aparece com alguma coisa pra mudar meus planos.**

F- Quando iria pretender fingir que nossa rotina acabou?

B- Faith, sua definição é totalmente o contrário da palavra ''rotina''!

Buffy senta na cama entediada.

F- Não ta afim de caçar mesmo né?

B- Giles vai me matar se eu não for hoje. Mas estou sem saco.

F- Vamos lá, como nos velhos tempos... vai ser bom!

Faith dar um tapinha nas costas de Buffy seguido de um belo sorriso

B-Ta bom. Mas quero tomar um banho primeiro. Estou um caco.

F- Devia ter te esperado, assim nós tomávamos juntas!

B- Hahá, engraçadinha!

F- Qual é? Seria uma boa...

Buffy pega sua toalha e se enrola

**Mas quer saber de uma coisa, eu vou entrar no jogo da Faith. Que tal tirar a roupa na frente dela? Ahh não não, eu não tenho coragem pra isso... mas posso testá-la!**

B-O que você faria se eu tirasse minha toalha agora?

F-O que você acha?

B- Não responda com perguntas!

F-Não faria nada...

B-Como assim?

F- Você queria o q? Que eu batesse uma na sua frente?

B- Não... eu não... o q?

F- Eu ficaria louca de vontade, B.è isso que quer ouvir?

B- Qual o limite da sua vontade pra se tornar uma atitude?

F- Ta tentando entrar no meu jogo...

B- Acho que sim.

F- Mas isso só funcionaria se você me quisesse. Não se consegue provocar realmente alguém que você não deseja

.

Faith veste sua calcinha por baixo da toalha. Sem querer, ela se descuida e deixa a toalha cair. Buffy , pegue de surpresa, não contem seu olhar

F- Desculpa, B, não foi intencional

B- Tu-tudo bem,Faith... eu não vi nada.

F- Claro que viu, você está vermelha como uma pimenta!

**Aii, que ela sempre percebe!**

B- Ahh.. deve ser porque estou com calor! Por isso, já vou pro banho...

Buffy aponta o indicador para o banheiro e entra timidamente. Faith rir consigo mesma e retira de sua mala uma calça.

F- Posso pegar uma blusa sua?

B- Claro!

Faith procurava no guarda-roupa uma blusa, até que viu um vestido familiar ali: o que Buffy vestiu a primeira vez que elas se preto e tinha rosas desenhadas. Ela passava as mãos devagar sentindo a textura daquele vestido,relembrando o dia em que viu a loira pela primeira vez...

B- Lembro desse dia...

Faith percebe que Buffy havia saído do banheiro.

F- Eu também nunca esqueci.

B- E eu achava que você era uma vampira louca que dançava muito estranho.

F- Que primeira impressão boa!

Faith ironizava.

F- Desistiu de tomar banho?

B- Pensando bem, queria que você tomasse banho comigo.

Faith guardou o vestido e foi direto ao encontro de Buffy. Ela se aproximou da loira e tirou sua toalha na frente dela.

F- Eu adoraria.

Buffy tentava não olhar pra o corpo de Faith, mas era impossível não ver o que estava ali, diante de seus olhos.

F-Sua vez!

B- Vo-você ainda está de calcinha! Primeiro você.

Buffy gaguejava e tremia de tão nervosa. Faith, maliciosamente se inclina,ainda olhando nos olhos da caçadora, tirando sua calcinha devagar.

F-Prontinho...

**Ahh mais o que me deu na cabeça pra pensar em tal coisa? Tomar banho com a Faith? Eu só posso ta com algum problema sério...**

B- Eu já vou tirar.... espera

**Não, não, não,não, eu não posso.... não vou. Preciso de uma desculpa!**

B- Não posso!

Faith pega sua toalha, se enrola novamente, olha para a Buffy e começa a rir histericamente

F- Hahahahahahah

B-Cala essa boca... eu tava apenas te testando!

F- É claro!!! Eu sei que você não iria fazer nada!

B- Eu poderia ter feito sim. Só não quis te dar esse gostinho.!

F- Hahaha, olha pra você, ainda treme como um gato molhado!

B-O que? Eu???

F- Hey,B, na boa, chega de tentar pagar na mesma moeda,ok! Isso não funciona mesmo!

**Droga, ela tem razão. Eu não sei o que fazer, como fazer, como agir, o que dizer... é tudo muito novo pra mim, e isso me deixa nervosa. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Pra mim já chega...**

B- Faith, você venceu. Eu não vou fazer seu jogo, mas isso não vai ficar assim. Se você pensa que pode me deixar angustiada e depois rir da minha cara,está muito enganada.Não pense que ficará impune! ''Payback is a bitch!'' ( a vingança é bem foda)

F- Você tem uma maneira única de dizer minhas frases....

B- Não mude de assunto.

F- B, falando sério... meu jeito de agir tem um motivo!

B- E o motivo é se divertir as minhas custas?

Faith olha seriamente para Buffy, chega bem perto e gentilmente acaricia seu rosto com o dorso da mão

F- Na minha vida, tudo deu errado, Buffy. A única coisa boa que me resta é você.Não quero errar com você. Quero que tudo seja perfeito.

**Ela fica incrivelmente linda quando olha seriamente pra mim, quando fala devagar e gentilmente. Bem que ela poderia ser assim mais vezes né? **

Joyce bate na porta

J- Meninas?

Faith corre e abre a porta. Buffy entra no chuveiro e finge está tomando banho.

F- Joyce...

J- Estão ocupadas?

F- Acabei de sair do banho e a Buffy entrou agora.

J- A Buffy demora muito no banho, se quiser, você pode tomar no outro banheiro, querida

F- Está tudo bem, Miss J, estamos aprendendo a dividir!

J- Ahh que maravilha!Buffy,filha, estou indo!

B- Tchau,mãe!!Bom trabalho!

Buffy gritou do banheiro

J-Caso estejam com fome, deixei dinheiro. Peçam uma pizza.

F- Pode deixar, Miss J

J- Você e seu jeitinho de falar esquisito!

Joyce ria

F- Barra limpa, B! B?

Faith percebe que Buffy estava realmente tomando banho. A loira havia deixado a porta aberta, livre para que ela pudesse observá-la.

F- Tudo bem, eu não vou olhar... controle-se Faith...

Ainda de toalha, deitou-se na cama de Buffy, olhando para a janela pensativa. Ela fechava os olhos e pensava na cena que aconteceu há poucos minutos: ouvir da loira um convite para tomar banho com ela.

F- Ahh, se ela deixasse...

Faith imaginava-se encostando a caçadora na parede e beijando-a toda, sentindo seu corpo quente com o contraste da água fria... aquilo a deixava extremante excitada. A morena não se deu conta e já estava gemendo baixinho.

F- Ahhh, Buffy...Buffy...

A loira escuta Faith chamar seu nome

B- Oi?

Ela sai do banheiro e olha para o quarto, procurando por Faith. Logo se depara com uma cena que a deixou boquiaberta.

**Ahh.... meu..... deus...... acho que essa não é uma boa hora pra sair do banho...**

Buffy deixa uma escova de cabelo cair no chão, despertando a atenção de Faith

F-B?

B- Oi, eu estou no banheiro... eu ainda não terminei.... é!

**E ela?será que conseguiu terminar? Meu deus, ela tava.... na minha cama, e...**

F- Então, você desistiu de caçar?

B- Ahh, eu eu... acho que não vou hoje,a casa ficaria desprotegida sem ninguém por aqui.

F- Então vou pegar uma roupa pra dormir...

B- Ahh,Ok...

A entonação de voz de Buffy expressava enfaticamente seu nervosismo.

F- Ta tudo bem, B?

B- Sim sim, porque não estaria?

F- Não sei...Posso vestir esse pijama aqui?

Buffy pôe a cabeça para fora do banheiro

B- Hahaha, não imagino você nesse pijama de bolinha!

F- Depois das suas críticas nada agradáveis, acho que terei q me acostumar com seu jeito de se vestir.

B- Não liga pra mim, só quero que você se sinta bem... não importa como!

Buffy não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça aquela imagem:Faith em sua cama, coberta apenas com uma parte de sua toalha, se contorcendo,se tocando, repetindo seu nome ofegante.

F- B, você está ficando vermelha de novo. O que houve?

B- Faith, vamos dormir...

Ela apaga a luz e deita-se na cama. Poucos segundos depois, Faith deita-se ao lado da caçadora.

F- Boa noite, B.

B- Boa noite Faith...

**Porque ela faz isso?Será que fez de propósito? Não! eu a peguei no flagra. Não sei porque ela se tortura tanto assim... já tentei duas vezes, mas ela vem com essa historia de''querer tudo perfeito''. Sinceramente, isso me deixa incrivelmente confusa.**


	4. Chapter 4

No outro dia, Buffy acordou cedo e foi a aula. Na entrada do Sunnydalle High ,ela encontra seus amigos.

X- Buffster!

W-Olha, só, de volta aos velhos costumes!

B- Eu não faltei tanta aula assim, pessoal!

C- Magina, apenas uma semana...

B- Oi Cordélia! Faz tempo que não te vejo..

C- Eu estou de passagem. Queria avisar que estarei viajando pra Los Angeles essa semana!

Xander inclina sua cabeça para escutar melhor

X- Como assim, viajar?

C- Eu achei que tinha te falado... enfim, já comprei as passagens e agora estamos quase de férias, estou aproveitando para me mudar.

X- É temporário?

C- Não sei,mas com certeza Los Angeles é bem melhor que esse fim de mundo macabro chamado Sunnydalle! Bom, boas férias pra todos vocês.... Tchau Xander!

Xander continuava boquiaberto e imóvel no banquinho onde todos estavam sentados

W- Nossa, isso não foi legal.

B- Tudo bem com você, Xander?

X- Sim, é que foi bem inesperado... eu acho que preciso... acho que vou indo.

W- Por favor, liga quando estiver melhor!

B- Xander...

X- Tudo bem gente, só preciso de um tempo sozinho. Encontro vocês mais tarde!

Xander sai, ainda triste com a noticia.

W- Tadinho... não sabia que ele ainda gostava dela assim.

B- Nem eu. Tomara que ele supere. Cordélia é um saco. Mas e com você, ta tudo bem?

W- Sim sim. Hoje eu tenho mais uma reunião do grupo Wicca, e vou ver a Tara.

B- Está animada,hein?

W- Muito!! Como andam as coisas com Faith?

B- Nem te conto... peguei ela no flagra!

W- Como assim?

B- Na minha cama... fazendo... ahh você sabe! ''praticando sozinha''.

W- Nooooossa!! Você presencia cada coisa!

A ruiva sorria com os olhos bastante abertos

B- È a Faith,todo dia uma coisa nova acontece.

W-Deve ser muito excitante!

B- Ela mudou minha rotina.

Willow chega mais perto de Buffy e cochicha

W- Você nunca imaginou como seria?

B- Hum?

W-Você e Faith.... nunca imaginou?

**Bem...eu, ahh..**

B- Pra ser bem sincera, já imaginei beijando-a de novo. Mas só uma vez.

W-Só beijando? Com toda essa provocação dela?

Buffy ficava vermelha

B-Eu não sei muito bem como funciona esse negocio de garotas e garotas...

W- Aww, Buffy! Usa a cabeça!

B- O que? A CABEÇA?

W- NÃO! Não,eu não quis dizer isso, eu quis dizer q vc deveria pensar um pouquinho mais!

B- Ahh... sim. Mas o que você quer q eu pense? Nunca fiz nada!

W-Simples! Lembra daquele dia q ela colocou sua mão....

B- Eu entendi Willow, o lance de usar as mã é meio q óbvio.

W-Que mais você quer saber então?

B- Eu sou desengonçada. Não saberia como agir. Sempre fico nervosa

W- Você precisa deixar fluir.

Willow chega mais perto da caçadora

W- Eu também nunca tinha feito nada até conhecer Tara. Ela, na verdade, que me ensinou algumas coisas, então vou te dar umas dicas!

B- Willow, eu não sei se isso vai acontecer.

W- Como assim? Você não está descobrindo seus sentimentos pela Faith?

B- E se eu descobrir que só quero a amizade dela?

A ruiva fica pensativa

W- Bom... você que sabe. Caso precise da minha ajuda, sabe onde me achar!

B- Sim sim, mas obrigada por tentar ajudar

W- Tudo bem. Acho que vou indo, tenho livros pra pesquisar...

B- Hora de ir pra casa , você vai sair hoje à noite?

W-Não, só pro grupo da Wicca.

B-Então apareça com a Tara lá em casa. Vamos festejar o fim das aulas.

Willow abria seus grandes olhos verdes empolgada

W- Cla-claaro!Pode deixar! Até mais tarde então

B- Até.

**A cara de felicidade dela não poderia ter sido mais expressiva. Finalmente vou conhecer essa Tara. **

G- Buffy

B- Ahh que susto, Giles!

G-Que bom que encontrei você...

B- Algum vampiro ou demônio novo?

G- Não não, va verdade eu queria...

Giles tirava os óculos e começava a limpar

G- Desejar a você boas férias, já que vamos nos ver pouco agora.

B- Ahh, que é isso! Você pode ir à minha casa me visitar,Giles!

G-Po-posso?

B- Claro! As aulas acabaram, mas os vampiros ainda estão à solta, isso significa que terei você no meu pé em tempo integral.

O Guardião abre um sorriso e poe de volta os óculos no rosto

G- Bom, é verdade. Então nos vemos amanhã?

B- Ahh, na verdade vamos comemorar o fim das aulas hoje, quer aparecer?

G- Tudo bem.

B- As oito!

**Eu gosto do Giles. Ele me passa uma imagem tão.... paternal. Enfim, melhor voltar pra casa antes que Faith... ué, eu deixei a Faith só em casa!**

Buffy chega em casa, poe seu casaco na escada e vai até a cozinha beber água. Logo ela percebe que Faith estava no quintal fazendo ginástica.

**Ahh, ai está ela.**

J- Filha?

B- Oi mãe!Achei que já estava no trabalho

J- Hoje eu fiquei mais um pouco e aproveitei pra fazer um almoço pra vocês duas!

B- Ahh mãe, isso é ótimo!Obrigada.

J- Faith parece tão concentrada, não é?

B- Em matéria de caçar, ela sempre foi mais ''concentrada'' que eu!

J- Mas ambas são muito boas! Minhas meninas!

**È impressão minha ou minha mãe ta tratando a Faith como filha também?**

B- Resolveu adotar?

Dizia Buffy ironicamente

J- Não seja boba!Aposto que Faith não teve uma boa infância... ela me passava uma tristeza no olhar, mas agora percebo que está bem melhor.

**Sabe, agora que eu vim perceber que eu não sei nada da vida da Faith? Nunca me perguntei, na verdade.**

B-Ela nunca me disse nada.

J- Mas dar pra sentir. Fico feliz por termos a oportunidade de fazê-la se sentir amada.

F- Oi, B... achei que ia ficar com seus amigos hoje.

Faith entrava silenciosamente na cozinha.

B- Na verdade, eu os convidei pra comemorarmos o fim das aulas aqui em casa.

J- Ahh, querida, é uma ótima idéia!

B- Ahh mãe, o Giles vem.

J- Giles? Que-que bom.

Joyce gaguejava

F- Humm, miss J. A senhora curte o Giles?

B-Faith!

J- Hahaha, Faith. Pra falar a verdade, eu o acho muito bonito.

B- Eww.

J- Acontece que Buffy não gosta da idéia

F- Sua filha tem problemas.

B- Eu não tenho problemas. Mas você vai ter se não parar de encher o saco.

Buffy sobe as escadas e vai para seu quarto.

F-Miss J, precisa de ajuda na cozinha?

J- Não, querida,obrigada.

F- Então vou tomar um banho. Se precisar, estarei lá me cima.

J- Ta bom.

Faith vai saindo da cozinha

J- Ahh, Faith

F-Sim?

Joyce olha carinhosamente para a morena

J- Eu estou muito feliz de te ter por aqui.

F- Eu também estou, Dona Joyce.

J-Só Joyce! Ou miss J, como você preferir.

Faith sobe as escadas, sorrindo consigo mesma e entra no quarto.

B- Humm, perdi alguma coisa?

F-Não.

B- Eu escutei,Faith.

F- Ta vendo? Não perdeu nada então.

B- Está ganhando minha mãe hein?

Buffy sorria ironicamente

F- È difícil não gostar de mim.

B- È mesmo?

F- Você não gosta?

Faith se insinua para a caçadora

B- As vezes eu gosto.

F- Queria ter uma formula pra preencher seus pré-requisitos em matéria de gostar de alguém.

B- Sua boba! Eu amo você. Sua formula dar certo.

F- É. Acho que vou roubar a da Willow.

**Com certeza não.**

B- Faith,eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa: em matéria de amizade, você nunca vai ser nem ao menos parecida com a Willow.

F- Nossa, então isso deve ser ruim.

B-Não não. Acontece que o tipo de amizade dela é muito diferente. Willow é doce, meiga,me escuta sempre, confia em mim cegamente, é extremamente carinhosa, sempre divide segredos comigo.

Faith fica irritada

F- Que merda. Então eu sou uma insensível, estúpida, que não gosta de te escutar e nem confia em você?

B- Calma Faith, não é por ai. Você é misteriosa, irônica, maliciosa, bem humorada, provocante.

F- Nada disso é característica de uma boa amiga.

B- Você é diferente, e eu amo você assim mesmo. Não é melhor ou pior que Willow.

Faith continuava com cara feia.

B- Para com isso! Você tem um jeito único de me deixar se graça, de me fazer suar frio sem saber por quê. Você sabe mexer comigo, e sabe disso. Por acaso, Willow faz isso?

Faith olha pra Buffy bem mais confiante

F- Nem se ela quisesse. E está fora de cogitação.

B- Você acha mesmo?

Buffy faz um ar de mistério

F- Vai me dizer que a ruiva já quis alguma coisa com você?

B- Não, sua boba. Vai tomar banho, precisamos descer pra almoçar.

Faith pega sua toalha e entra no banheiro.

**Nunca pensei que fosse confessar a Faith que ela mexe comigo e me faz suar frio. Mas depois que falei daquele jeito da Willow, ela pode ter ficado constrangida. Não vejo a Faith sendo carinhosa e meiga, mas quem sabe ela não tenta.**

Mais tarde, todos começam a chegar na casa de Buffy.

W- Buffy!!!

B- Wills, que bom que já chegou!Precisava mesmo de uma mãozinha na cozinha.

W- Nossa, já chega explorando a amiga!

B- Amigos são pra essas coisas.

W- Ahh, deixa eu te apresentar: Tara, essa é minha melhor amiga em todo mundo, Buffy Summers!

B- Ahh Tara, prazer. Ouço falar muito de você!

T-O pra-prazer é to-todomeu, Buffy.

**Ela guagueija tanto, tadinha.**

B- Bom, sinta-se a vontade Tara. Mas antes, vocês poderiam me dar uma mãozinha com os pãezinhos?

T- Claro

W- Vamos lá....

A campainha não parava de tocar

J-Filha, estão chamando na porta.

B- Atende pra mim, mãe! Estamos ocupadas!

J- Willow, oi...

W- Oi D. Joyce, essa é a Tara

J-Oi querida... falo já com vocês, vou abrir a porta...

Joyce corre para abrir a porta e dar de cara com Giles

G- Boa Noite, Miss Summers.

J- Giles! Por favor, entre…

G- Buffy me falou da festa, resolvi...

J- É muito bem vindo!

Buffy dar uma espiadinha e ver sua mãe conversando alegremente com o guardião

**È... todos nós temos o direito de ser feliz...**

T- A Wi-willow fala muito de você

B- Que bom que posso dizer exatamente o mesmo!

W- Que posso fazer... são meus grandes amores!

Willow pisca para Tara e vai até a sala deixar alguns pãezinhos. Tara faz uma cara de duvida.

B- Não se preocupe, Tara. Willow sempre foi minha melhor amiga... nunca cruzamos essa linha e acho que nunca vamos...

T- Ahh, que é isso.. eu nunca pensei nisso.... até porque você é... hetero.

Buffy sentiu uma pequena confusão em sua cabeça ao escutar aquela palavra.

**Hein? Ahh, claro... hetero... gosto de homens, claro!**

B- Simm!, Pois é! Sou muito hetero, é... homens, você sabe... uhhh, adoro.

Tara ficava cada vez mais envergonhada.

T- Eu vou na.... na sala ver se...

B- Ahh, claro claro.. pode ir. Eu termino aqui.

T- Foi um prazer

B- Igualmente...

Faith desce as escadas e ver todos reunidos na sala: Joyce conversando com Giles no canto, Willow, uma garota e Xander no sofá...

F-Não vai se juntar a eles?

Diz Faith entrando na cozinha silenciosamente...

B- Claro, claro... eu só tava arrumando umas coisas aqui...

F- Quem é a garota ao lado de Willow?

B- Uma amiga...

Buffy sorri consigo mesma

F- Ahh, entendi.

B- Eu não te disse nada!

F- Eu sei.

As duas riam em silencio. Logo Joyce aparece na cozinha

J- Meninas, só faltam vocês! Vamos para a sala.

B- Estamos indo, mãe!

X- Bom, acho que chegou a hora das apresentações. Pessoal, essa é Anya!

B- Bem vinda Anya.

F- Oi!

J- Sinta-se em casa.

A- Obrigada. Tenho poucos amigos na cidade. Na verdade, nenhum.

W- Não mais. Ahh vou aproveitar também pra apresentar a todos a conhecemos no grupo de Wicca. Ela é uma ótima estudante de bruxaria.

J-Bruxaria? Isso não é coisa demoníaca?

B- Mãe!

G- Há uma parte da bruxaria totalmente voltada para o bem, chamada magia branca. È o que Willow procura praticar.

W- Não há nada de demoníaco. É bom.

A- Também existem demônios bons.

Dizia Anya enfaticamente.

J- Nossa, eu estou bem desatualizada

F- Nada que um bibliotecário não resolva

Faith fala baixinho, mas Joyce escuta e rir constrangida. Giles retira os óculos e limpa-os quase que freneticamente.

B- Eu vou pegar mais batatinha...

X- Vocês não acham que Buffy anda se ausentando muito nas nossas conversas?

W- É.. acho q ela disfarça timidez com afazeres culinários, hahaha

J- Ela anda tão reservada! Minha menina está crescendo...

G- Também demorou pra que eu me desse conta.

F- Sua menina já é uma mulher incrível.

Todos olhavam para Faith e percebiam o carinho com que ela falava da caçadora.

W- Nem parece que vocês brigaram tanto na vida hein?

J- Acho que ganhei uma filha adotiva, o que acham?

X- Acho que Buffy precisava de uma irmã pra dividir sapatos.

A- Eu particularmente não estou entendendo nada.

T- Se me permite, Anya, nem eu.

W- Ahh, vai levar um tempo para vocês entenderem tudo.

F- Bom gente, acho que Buffy está demorando muito na cozinha...

X- Eu vou lá olhar se...

W- NÃO...

Xander leva um susto com o tom de voz da amiga

W-... é melhor você ficar aqui com sua namorada,afinal, ela está se sentindo deslocada. Faith, porque você não vai dar uma olhadinha?

F- Tudo bem....

X- Sempre a Faith que vai atrás dela!

Diz Xander cochichando para Willow

W- Calma, Xands. Depois eu te explico.

Faith entra na cozinha e ver Buffy pensativa

F- Tem gente sentindo falta de você.

B- Desculpa... eu estava aqui pensando...

F- Em que?

B- Ahh,você não percebe? Todo mundo está namorando. Até minha mãe e Giles andam se olhando daquele jeito!

F- Isso te incomoda?

B- Eu nunca fui do tipo encalhada, sabe? E me parece que estou sobrando.

F- Bom... me parece que você precisa namorar.

B-É, mas com meus amigos todos comprometidos vai ser meio difícil.

F- Eu não tenho compromisso.

B-Você não vale.

F- E porque não?

B- Porque você...

F- Porque sou uma garota?

Buffy olha para a morena constrangida.

B- È...

F- Buffy, tudo bem. Se não estamos dando certo, então não te impede de...

B- Não estamos? Nós estamos muito bem.

F- Você me entendeu.

B- Faith, eu preciso de alguém que... que me dê carinho, faça coisas românticas, entende? Coisas de namoro... e eu acho que você não faz idéia do que seja isso.

F- Você tem razão.

Silêncio

F- Você precisa de um namorado.

B- È...

F- Alguém que você possa apresentar a sua mãe e aos seus amigos, sem que eles te ponham um estereótipo e acabem te tratando como um ser inferior

B- Nossa... como você pensa positivo.

F-É... eu tenho meus motivos. Afinal, venho me esforçando em vão em tudo que eu faço.

Faith deixa a cozinha e sai de casa. Buffy tenta alcançá-la, mas percebe que todos na sala a observam

B- E volte logo! Cuidado na caçada hein! Tchaau!

J- Ela me pareceu transtornada... onde ela foi?

B- Ahh ela ta bem. Foi caçar. Disse que estava precisando botar as energias negativas pra fora!

G- É bem o jeito de Faith.

Willow olha preocupada para a amiga, percebendo que se tratava de algum desentendimento

T- Então, vocês topam?

A- Eu sim. Pelo ao menos jogar é algo que todos entendem.

B- Vocês vão jogar algo?

J- Estavamos pensando em um baralhinho...

B- Mas eu nem sei jogar!

G- Talvez, observando você pegue o jeito!

**Odeio baralho! E odeio mais ainda que todos saibam jogar poker menos eu!**

W- Buffy, se quiser, eu te faço companhia. Podemos assar uns pãezinhos.

X-Isso, façam isso garotas! Nada melhor do que comida e poker!

A- Podemos apostar dinheiro?

J- Não conte com isso, estou falida.

Willow se une a caçadora, puxando-a para um canto

W- O que foi dessa vez?

B- Como sempre, acabei falando merda.

W- Que tipo de merda? Ups..

B- Fiquei um pouco incomodada vendo todo mundo de casalzinho e comentei pra Faith o quanto eu precisava de um namorado.... Aparentemente, não foi tão breve assim.

W- Ai Buffy, você tem que ter mais cautela com a Faith. Ela tem sentimentos por você. Esse tipo de desabafo poderia ter ficado só com você... ou comigo.

B- Não banque a ciumenta, hein!

Buffy puxa a orelha de Willow piscando o olho

W- Mas é verdade. Faith não merecia ouvir isso depois de tudo que ela vem tentando fazer pra te conquistar.

B- Ela não está tentando me conquistar, Willow. Ela está tentando fazer com que eu a queira, a deseje.

W- Talvez ela ainda não saiba bem como agir ainda..

.

Buffy fica pensativa por um momento...

B- Willow... você sente que as pessoas te estereotiparam e te fizeram se sentir inferior?

A ruiva abre os olhos numa expressão de confusão.

W- Hein? Como assim? Porque as pessoas fariam isso? Eu tenho motivos pra ser inferior?

B- Calma Wills. Estou falando quanto a sua sexualidade...

W- Ahh.. bom... eu ainda não contei a ninguém a não ser você.

B- Você tem medo, não tem?

Willow balança a cabeça um pouco triste.

W- Sim

B- Tem medo da reação das pessoas, de como elas vão te olhar ao saber que você é...

W- Tenho um pouco de receio...

B- Eu também teria.

W- Mas Buffy... se as pessoas te amam de verdade, elas te aceitarão como você é! Se você quer ser feliz gostando de vampiros, de lobisomens, de mulheres ou homens, isso não interfere no seu caráter.

B- Isso é bem verdade

W- O medo existe porque, por natureza, somos seres inseguros. Sei que Xander me ama q me aceitará como sou, assim como você também me aceita.... não é? Não é?

B- Claro Willow... não faz essa cara de choro, ou eu mordo sua bochecha.

A ruiva fica envergonhada

W- Então... vamos assar pão?

B- Vamos alimentar aquela corja viciada em poker!

Tempos depois, todos haviam ido embora. Joyce havia dormido no sofá. Já era tarde, 2 da manhã. Buffy estava em seu quarto olhando pela janela.

**Onde será que ela se meteu? Eu sei que falei bobagem, como queria me redimir... talvez eu tenha sido muito insensível, mas eu precisava admitir minhas necessidades. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não vou conseguir dormir enquanto ela não chegar... acho que vou procurá-la.**

Buffy pôe sua mãe nos braços, levando-a para a cama. Ela sai de casa de mansinho, trancando a porta para manter Joyce bem segura. Seguindo até o cemitério ela vê que nenhum vampiro se aproxima.

B- Bem... a Faith passou por aqui com certeza. Deve está no Bronze então. Onde mais?

A caçadora segue para o clube. Logo ela encontra Faith beijando um cara no meio da pista de dança.

**Como assim? Isso era mesmo pra ta acontecendo?**

Buffy se aproxima dos dois, dar um empurrão no garoto e pega a morena pelo braço, que já estava um pouco bêbada. Elas saem do clube.

F- Qual é a sua, B? Me deixa curtir minha noite, ta?

B- Quem é aquele cara?

F- È um... é um namoradinho. Por quê?

B- Namoradinho? Ahh, e por acaso vocês começaram hoje?

F- E isso é da sua conta desde quando?

B- Você está bêbada, vamos pra casa

F- Quem é você pra me dar ordens?

B- EU sou alguém que se preocupa com você!

F- Você não é minha mãe, B. E se fosse pouco se importaria comigo.

B- Mas eu me importo sim. Não gosto de ver você se embriagando e se esfregando em qualquer um!

F- Ahh, claro. Porque só você, senhorita ''centro do universo'', pode ter um namorado, não é?

B- Esse cara não ta nem perto de ser seu amigo, imagina namorado

F- E isso, mais uma vez, não é da sua conta!

A loira faz uma pausa, respira fundo e olha bem para caçadora mais nova

B- Faith... eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, ta bom? Foi um desabafo sem lógica.

F- Não, Buffy, fez muita lógica! E eu entendi direitinho!

B- Eu não preciso de um cara... eu preciso de alguém que me ame de verdade...

F- Então namora a Willow, agora que ela é lésbica! Afinal, ela te escuta, te entende...

Buffy puxa o rosto da morena e a beija.

**EU queria calar a boca dela, foi um impulso. Queria parar também de me explicar tanto quanto se trata da Faith, mesmo no meu próprio diário. E na verdade, foi um beijo tão gostoso e intenso quanto o primeiro. Talvez até melhor, agora que estou sóbria (não posso dizer o mesmo por ela). Naquela hora, eu só queria levá-la pro meu quarto, onde ninguém poderia nos atrapalhar. Eu tive que conter minha vontade, afinal, alguém da escola poderia me ver, e eu não estava preparada pra ser ''estereotipada'' ainda...**

B- Vamos pra casa, Faith... por favor?

A morena não deu uma palavra, apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Buffy até em casa. As duas permaneceram em silêncio. Ao entrar, Faith foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto enquanto Buffy checava se estava tudo bem com Joyce.

B- Está se sentindo melhor?

F- Sim...

B- Está com fome?

F- Um pouco...

Buffy percebia que a morena estava pensativa.

B- Eu fiz aquilo porque deu vontade. Não foi uma atitude de redimir o que falei pra você, se é isso que está pensando!

Faith logo ergue sua cabeça e muda seu semblante.

F- Me beijou porque te deu vontade?

B- Sim...e eu queria que você parasse de falar tanta bobagem... então eu uni o útil ao agradável.

F- Foi agradável?

B- Muito.

Buffy sai do quarto

**Acho que agora começo a perceber que mudei. Apesar de tantos medos, eu não me importo tanto. Faith me fez mudar um pouco, talvez ser mais espontânea, menos metódica, sempre pensando tanto antes de agir. Hoje eu simplesmente a beijei e nunca pensei que seria intenso ao ponto de querer ir além daquele beijo. Se eu não tivesse a beijado, não saberia o quanto seria bom.**

A loira desce as escadas e imediatamente liga para Willow

W-# Alô?#

B- Desculpa a hora Willow, mas eu precisava falar com você

W- #Buffy está tudo bem? #

B- Acho que verdade, eu preciso de um conselho.

W- #O que houve?#

B- Eu beijei a Faith...

W- #Sério?#

Willow se senta em sua cama, chamando a atenção de Tara, que começava a despertar lentamente

T- Está tudo bem?

A ruiva faz um sinal de espera com a mão para a namorada.

B- E eu gostei Willow. Eu realmente senti vontade de... de montar em cima dela e...

Os olhos de Willow se abriam cada vez mais com as confissões da amiga. Tara sentava-se na cama, esperando ansiosa uma explicação para aquele espanto.

B- ...e apesar de não saber nada sobre como tomar uma atitude, eu queria tomar, você me entende?

W- #S-sim... claro, Buffy.#

B- EU não sei o que fazer agora, ela ta lá me cima e vamos dormir juntas...

W- #Você ainda ta com essa vontade toda?#

B- Sim... não consigo tirar o beijo da minha cabeça... é tudo tão estranho!

W- #Então o que você ta esperando? Porque não desliga o telefone continua o que tava fazendo?#

Buffy sorri consigo mesma e desliga lentamente o telefone.

Willow volta a se cobrir na cama, com uma expressão de alívio. Tara continuava confusa

T- Algo errado?

W- Não, meu amor! Nada que duas caçadoras não resolvam sozinhas!

**Então, agora eu preciso tomar meu próximo passo! **

B- Faith? Você está ai?

A caçadora mais nova estava tomando banho. Sem medo, Buffy entra no banheiro e observa a morena debaixo do chuveiro, retirando toda a espuma de seu corpo. Logo Faith se dar conta que está sendo observada descaradamente e toma um susto

F- B? Você estava ai faz tempo?

B- Tempo o suficiente. Já terminou?

F- Já, por quê?

B- EU queria tomar banho também.

F- Eu já to saindo...

Buffy começa a tirar peça por peça de sua roupa na frente da morena.

B- Pode ficar ai mesmo.

Faith fica confusa e ao mesmo tempo encantada com aquela visão maravilhosa de Buffy se despindo devagar na sua frente

F- B, na boa, já te disse que essa de provocar não funciona com você!

B- Quem falou em provocar?

Buffy vai em direção a morena chegando bem perto. Com a palma da mão, ela segura o rosto de Faith e a beija intensamente, pondo-a contra a parede.

**E ficamos completamente entrelaçadas, da cabeça aos pés, num toque maravilhoso de nossos corpos. Eu conseguia sentir cada pulsação do corpo dela, sentia aquele calor intenso, quase uma febre, sentia sua língua querendo a minha a todo custo em um beijo forte, ofegante, cheio de desejo, como eu jamais havia beijado alguém. E nos beijávamos tanto que faltava ar. Parávamos por alguns segundos entre suspiros e gemidos, mas não conseguíamos manter nossas bocas separadas por muito tempo. Minhas mãos se perdiam naquele corpo lindo e eu já não tinha insegurança, eu só seguia meus instintos. Eu lembrava aquele dia em que a toquei pela primeira vez e começava a sentir uma enorme vontade de senti-la novamente. Ela percebeu isso, mas ainda não era hora. Não dava mais pra agüentar ali em pé, então ela me pegou pela mão e me levou até a cama. Faith deitou-se por cima de mim e começou a me beijar novamente. Ela afastou as pernas e sentou em cima de mim, sem romper o beijo. Ofegando cada vez mais, gemendo cada vez mais alto, ela se contorcia contra mim como se quisesse sentir meu corpo desesperadamente. Eu já não agüentava aquela vontade e comecei a passar minhas mãos em suas pernas, cada vez mais perto de tocá-la. Quando o fiz, Faith gemeu tão alto que me assustei. Minha mãe poderia nos ouvir. **

B- Shhh, Faith, controle-se um pouco...

F- Desculpa, B...

**Ela mal conseguia falar com sua respiração acelerada. Mordia os lábios, agarrava com força os lençóis tentando se controlar para não gritar feito louca enquanto sentia meus dedos. Eles deslizavam com facilidade, totalmente molhados. **

F- B-buffy...

**Eu sabia que ela iria me pedir pra parar a brincadeira. Eu não hesitei em penetrá-la bem devagar, sentindo todas aquelas contrações desenfreadas contra meus dedos. Era tão maravilhoso ter nas mãos alguém tão dependente de mim pra sentir demorou muito e ela já estava gozando,tremendo,forçando os dentes para não gritar, apertando meus dedos cada vez mais forte. Ela começava a escorrer pelas minhas mãos e aquilo me surpreendeu. Ela olhava para aquilo também surpresa **

F- Eu nunca... isso nunca... isso é culpa sua.

Faith falava um pouco envergonhada e ainda trêmula.

B- Tudo bem. Isso é sinal que você gostou, não é?

F- Isso é sinal que você foi perfeita!

Faith beija a caçadora bem devagar, deitando-se ao lado dela.

**Ela estava tão cansada que me dava pena. Será que eu forcei a barra? Será que acabou? O que devo fazer agora? Muitas coisas passavam pela minha cabeça naquele momento, mas eu mal começava a reagir, Faith já estava beijando meu pescoço, acariciando meus seios, minha barriga, minhas coxas. Eu nem conseguia pensar em mais nada, só morria de vontade de senti-la. Ela me beijava toda , descia pela minha barriga, abria minhas pernas devagar e as beijava. Eu comecei a perceber o quanto eu estava molhada. Faith me lambia com toda vontade, e eu quase não agüentei de tanto prazer ao sentir aquela língua quente. Eu me arqueava em cima da cama, mordendo meu dedo para controlar os gritos. EU nunca pensei que eu iria sentir vontade de gemer tão alto, afinal, eu nunca fui assim. Com Riley sempre foi tão normal. Que mania essa minha de comparação! Como posso eu comprar algo tão único como esse momento com Faith! E ela continuava com sua língua inquieta brincando, me penetrando. EU que já estava louca muito antes de ser tocada, gozei tão rápido que senti raiva de não poder aproveitar mais aquela sensação maravilhosa.**

B- Ahh... que droga...

F- Nossa, foi ruim assim?

B- Não sua boba! Ruim é não poder te sentir mais um pouco... foi tão rápido!

F- Calma, B! Terão outras vezes. E a gente já estava mesmo à flor da pele, não tinha como controlar.

B- É verdade...

A loira acaricia o rosto de Faith, abraçando-a em seguida.

**Eu só queria descansar ao lado dela e aproveitar aquele momento tão intimo e precioso que tivemos. Nunca pensei em vivenciar uma experiência como essa. Me surpreendi em todos os sentidos.**


End file.
